The Hartford Dairies
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: It's been two years since Shell's parents were found murdered and she was kidnapped from her own home. Now her twin brother and two best friends have to find out what happened, along with the help from a mysterious person named S (Don't be stupid, we all know who it is. XD)


**The Hartford Dairies**

**Summary: **It's been two years since Shell's parents were found murdered and she was kidnapped from her own home. Now her twin brother and two best friends have to find out what happened, along with the help from a mysterious person named S (Don't be stupid, we all know who it is. XD)

_**Chapter 1**_

Jess sighed softly as she continued to wait longer for Stormy to arrive. The 17-year old nervously twisted locks of her reddish-brown hair around her fingers. The sapphire, blue orbs hidden behind black rimmed glasses seemed down and one could see bags underneath her eyes.

Neither her, Stormy nor Shell's twin brother had slept well since Shell had disappeared two years ago. Two years ago….and the police had presumed her dead after six months had passed by. They didn't even find information to where she had been taken….

But about a month ago, Jess had gotten a package in the mail from a mysterious person named S. She had opened the package and found a few flash drives inside, along with a letter from the person. The letter said:

_These were hers. I managed to get copies of them before they were destroyed. I hope you can conclude some of the information. _

_-S_

Jess had also found notes inside, some of them were words drawn so small…others were drawn very large. One note had **HE'S COMING FOR ME! HELP ME! **On the back of that note was a symbol, looked like a circle with two ovals, like the symbol from TribeTwelve. Unless this was the actually Observer, which is probably wasn't because that series was fake, it had to be some copier.

And the bastard probably named himself/herself after the Observer too.

Jess sighed, pacing around the living room. Her parents and family were gone on vacation, so she was alone. On the letter had Shell's password and email for her Twitter account and Jess was able to log in to see Shell's tweets.

According to her tweets, she had been suffering from nightmares, hallucinations and sickness two months before she vanished. Sickness had included; nausea, dizziness, vomiting, fever, nosebleeds, painful coughing and breathing.

Honestly, it sounded so much like the Slender Sickness.

Jess had seen a few videos posted on Shell's Youtube account once she had found it. One video had Shell talking about when her nightmares began and that she was beginning to get sick. The second video, Shell looked even worse.

Then on the third video, she looked very fragile and so tired she was gonna collapse at her own desk. Jess could remember what she had said on the video….

"_I can't take this anymore….I'm so sick….I can barely stand…..whatever is haunting my dreams…is taking it's toll on my life….physically and mentally. I can't sleep without having a nightmare….I'm hallucinating….I don't know what to do….I'm scared….very scared. I don't know if I'll be making another video….Jess…Stormy…bro…if you guys see this…..I'll probably be dead…." _

The video distorted for a few minutes, but Shell's coughing and hacking could be heard in the background. The video went clear afterwards and she had blood running down the side of her mouth. _"I'm s-sorry everyone…..so fucking sorry….."_

She had started crying by then and the video was now even more distorted. There was some sort of voice in the background and Jess heard Shell's panicked yelling and then her screaming.

And then it all stopped, silence.

Jess sniffled as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. She took her glasses away from her face and wiped her eyes. She missed Shell so much….

Then she heard the screeching of tires driving into her driveway. She knew it wasn't her parents, so it was most likely Stormy and Shepherd. After getting the box in the mail, Jess had contacted Shell's best friend Stormy and her twin brother Shepherd.

Jess went to the door and opened it, seeing the two. Indeed, Shepherd looked like his sister a lot, same dark brown hair and hazel eyes, except his hair was shorter and spikier. He was tall, well tall to Jess because she was only 5'3".

"Hey, you must be Jess." Stormy waved a friendly wave as she and Shepherd got their things out of the car and approached Jess.

"Yeah, nice to meet both of you. Shell has told me so much about you guys." Jess smiled a little at them.

…..

"Who's this 'S' person?"

"No idea." Jess replied with a sigh. "But it seems like this person is on our side. Otherwise, he never would've given me these things."

"We saw the videos on her Twitter account…." Shepherd spoke quietly, looking down at his lap as a couple tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "I knew something was wrong…..but she never told me anything….she was just sick all the time…."

Stormy put a comforting hand on his shoulder as Jess rubbed his back. About a half hour later, Jess logged into Shell's Twitter account and was surprised to find a message from S.

_Reply to me as soon as possible. _

_-S_

"Guys, its S again." Jess spoke and Stormy and Shepherd were immediately around Jess and her laptop.

"Should we reply?" Shepherd asks.

Stormy nodded. "Probably be a good idea."

"Alright." Jess got comfortable and typed on her keyboard, a reply to S.

**Alright, I'm here. **

Once she sent the reply, she waited about half a minute before she checked and there was a reply.

_Quick. I had only sent the message an hour ago. _

**Yeah. Why did you need to talk to me? **

_Because I have something important to tell you. _

All three of them exchanged looks before Jess typed.

**What? **

_I have Shell. _

"What?!" Shepherd whispered to himself loudly.

"This guy has Shell?"

**What do you mean by that? **

_Exactly what I said. I have had her for a month now. I found her right after I sent you the package. _

**Then bring her back to us! **

_I'm afraid I cannot do that. _

**Why not?! **

_Please do not be angry with me. It is for both her safety and yours. The reason why I have not been able to tell you before is because we have to keep moving and now I just have the chance to respond to you. _

**Moving? **

_We often have to keep on the run to stay safe. _

**Safe from whom? **

_Even I do not know. And neither does Shell. She has no memory of what happened to her. _

**No memory at all? **

_None. I must go. I will respond to you as soon as possible. _

**Wait! **

But he was gone as soon as she pressed enter and sent the reply. "Shit….." Jess cursed. "Fucking asshole! Why won't he bring her back?!"

"Jess, she's alive." Stormy put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder in comfort. "If this person…..is who he says he is, then we can at least trust him enough to keep her safe."

Jess wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand. "I just want her back…." Shepherd whispered as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. "She's the only family I have left…."

"We need to find out more about these notes and what's in these flash drives." Stormy motioned to the box next to them.

"Well," Jess put her laptop on the floor in front of her and put the box in her lap. She picked up a notebook and flipped through the pages. Most of them had the symbol that she had seen on the other note, along with words like **HE'S COMING, HELP ME, KILL ME PLEASE, **and** MAKE THEM STOP**.

"Whatever kidnapped Shell, it was haunting her." Stormy picked up a flash drive and plugged it into Jess's laptop. On this flash drive were the three videos that were on Shell's Twitter page and along with another video.

Jess pressed play for the video and all three of them watched as the beginning was distorted. It then cleared up and it showed the camera shaking a lot as someone ran, panting heavily. _"Fuck!" _the camera person swore to themselves and the three instantely knew that it was Shell.

She kept running down the street, the camera shaking and then suddenly fell forwards, yelling out as she toppled to the ground. The camera was tilted onto its side, but Shell was in view, bleeding and groaning. She began crawling more into the view of the camera and then screamed out when she was dragged backwards.

Then everything went silent.

And the screen went black.

Everyone was silent at first.

"Sis…..." Shepherd whispered.

Stormy swallowed. "We have to find her…and soon…."


End file.
